1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with organic reinforcing fillers for silicone rubbers and their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various materials have been proposed and used as reinforcing fillers for silicone rubber. Treated fine particle silicas are the major reinforcing fillers in use.